


More Cheese? More Cheese.

by xxxo_felicia



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxo_felicia/pseuds/xxxo_felicia
Summary: Moon Taeil was a realistic graduate after working day in and day out pursuing a Bachelor's degree, so of course he knew getting a job in his desired career would be yet another challenge. Did he expect to make cheese rain on weekdays? Sort of.Did he expect the cheese he would be seeing to be the kind that melts? Not at all.This is what happens when business takes a hit and Taeil learns to roll with the punches alongside Johnny Suh, a close junior that liked mozzarella more than most people.
Kudos: 3





	More Cheese? More Cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ I barely post here, I'm still navigating this thing.  
> ♡ Hi, all !  
> ♡ This is a one-shot & this happens to be my very first one shot for NCT, I read more than I write when it comes to this group.  
> ♡ I wanted to post a simple one-shot, just a little something to hopefully perk up some of my fellow NCTzens given how things are right now.  
> ♡ I won't be writing much about *romantic* ships in NCT until I get comfortable writing pieces for them, but I dunno if anybody really wants anything from me...lol.  
> ♡ I don't recall Johnny or Taeil having much content in terms of fanfics, correct me if I'm wrong.  
> ♡ JohnIl are part of my HBFF line in NCT (handsome bffs, the ones I wanna be best friends with that are also too gorgeous & good for this world) & I love seeing them together overall.  
> ♡ I have drafts for NCT that have yet to be posted, but this one came from out of nowhere.  
> ♡ Please enjoy !
> 
> I also use social media in case anybody wants to message me outside of AO3.

"I already checked the refrigerator to make sure it was cleaned out, there isn't much else to do."

Anybody that saw the pair would think that Taeil was a bored pizza store employee that just wanted to go home early, but what people saw outside of the shop didn't match what truly took place. 

In a pizza spot not far from the train station most people took to Myungdong, Moon Taeil worked practically everyday to help the owner keep things afloat. In a city like Seoul, pizza wasn't as big a deal as barbecue spots yet it still sold well depending on how it was made and who wanted it. Pizza was more-so considered an American dish despite it ironically not coming from the states, it was Italian by association for those who knew a bit more. Origins aside, the quaint spot still stood the test of time despite not being a chain spot and despite the dish not being a bit Korean in the least. 

Taeil used to be one of the students that would swing by a pizza spot to pick up a pie or two for his roommates when he was a dorm resident at his alma mater, but he graduated not too long ago back in February. It had been five months since he finished college as an undergraduate student and he had yet to find a job in the field of his choice, but that didn't mean bills didn't have to get paid or that life would stop. For Taeil, he had to take what he could get and he found himself lost in the sauce...marinara sauce, specifically.

"Then why does the fridge stink?" A girl asked while joining the pair in the back.

Joining Taeil and his boss was Lee Hyemin, a girl that went to the same school as the former and met him through working at the pizza shop. Hyemin didn't study the same major as her same-aged friend, she only knew him through other friends and suggested him to the owner when they needed a helping hand with loads of availability. If not for Hyemin, who wanted to go back where her mother stayed to find work, Taeil would be jobless and would stay with his folks until an internship saved him from lazing around.

"That's the green stuff nobody under 50 likes," Taeil remarked, "cilantro."

"How did we even get that?" Hyemin blinked.

"Our "boss" said hello in Spanish once and a foreigner shipped it here." Taeil shrugged.

"Don't listen to them," A tall brunet mumbled to a container of cilantro, "they don't know anything about pizza."

"I hear the phone," Hyemin giggled before walking away, "I'll be back."

Taeil whipped out his phone and recorded the tall guy examining the cilantro and other ingredients that had to be put in the refrigerator, he got a kick out of how much pride he had in just one ingredient compared to the rest. Just when the boss turned, Hyemin showed up while holding the corded phone and leaned against the wall.

"The customer wants to speak to you, Johnny." Hyemin said.

"Thank you, noona." Johnny closed the refrigerator and answered the call, "Yeoboseyo?"

"The ingredients barely age because we use practically everything, especially during holidays and weekends." Taeil said, "Other than that icky green stuff Johnny's hung up on, we can't clean up much in the back."

"I swept after the lunchtime customers came and went and cleaned up after those kids that came in," Hyemin shrugged, "I dunno why he's been so worried about the shop."

"We have to check for our Sprite before I guarantee if we have enough," The pair scrambled when they heard Johnny, "but we can definitely make three pizzas for you."

"Where did you put it?" Taeil hissed.

"There's a second refrigerator, you dork!" Hyemin ran to the other side of the back of the store.

Johnny wrote down the order in seconds before tossing an apron to a guy coming in, the pair put on gloves and read the order together. Taeil and Hyemin kept looking for Sprite while Johnny worked on making fresh pizza pies. By the time the first one was placed in the oven, the second was halfway done. 

"Hyung, I'll be back." Johnny said.

"Okay." The auburn-haired male said. 

In Johnny's hand was a bottle of Sprite meant for orders with more than two people, the two liter bottle wasn't as cold as a customer would want it to be. While Taeil cut open a casing of bottles stacked beside the refrigerator to put some to chill, Johnny wrapped some bottles up in paper towels before dampening the paper and storing them in the freezer. If he hadn't been running around and trying to check for Sprite, Taeil would have noticed Johnny had already taken care of the drinks.

"Of course we don't have any cold sodas, I still don't know where half of the stuff is when I'm here." Taeil sighed.

"That's because Sprite sells the quickest and you won't find it if you don't keep them moving to chill them once they sell." Johnny laid his chin on top of Taeil's head.

"When did y-" Taeil was startled and nearly poked Johnny's eyes out.

"Hyung, remember when I asked if everything was checked off?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Taeil played with the hem of his shirt, "you asked if I did everything after I opened up with Changhyun-hyung."

"And you said..." Johnny waited for the reply from the elder.

"That I couldn't find anything else to do." Taeil wanted to smack himself for saying that he did everything once he realized he missed such a simple step.

"You did the stuff that I had no time to do and I appreciate it, but the easy stuff should never be left behind just because anybody can do it." Johnny said, "The pizzas are halfway done, so it's not a big deal since today's a slow day."

"I should still be more attentive, I'm sorry for that." Taeil said.

"I'm not mad, though." Johnny stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"Really?" Taeil blinked.

"Yeah, it's just cute seeing you get all worried and pouty about stuff." Johnny smirked before catching the elder in a tight side hug.

"When are you gonna stop treating me like I'm Mark?" Taeil whined.

"I have to mess with you here and there, the best bosses are the ones that have amazing chemistry with their teams!" Johnny grinned.

"The pizzas are cooling, John." Changhyun said.

"Thanks, I'll put the orders away with Taeil-hyung and you can head out to the car." Johnny said.

At a counter in the back, Taeil had three boxes already set up to hold pizzas. While Johnny moved each order individually, Taeil lined each box with parchment paper and held them open. One by one, each pizza pie was packed away carefully and their boxes were taped to keep them closed before the order was marked as finished. Taeil carried all three pies over to the front counter were customers picked up their orders, Johnny went around the counter to the other side to take it to the car. 

"The address is here on this paper," Johnny said, "be safe."

"I will," Changhyun replied, "I'll be back."

🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕

Seo Yummy was a pizza spot that Johnny's family opened a few years before he was born, he spent time between Seoul and Chicago before settling in Korea for college and studied mass communications. When his parents needed help with the businesses they were running in and out of Seoul, their only son had to set aside his interests and his career plans to help run their pizza shop. Despite a change in plans, Johnny took the challenge on and promised to do well so that the family wouldn't lose their shop.

Taeil and Johnny were close despite the former not knowing the latter as well as his other employees did, they ended up living together as part of the deal they struck. Johnny caught the former during his last year when he was looking for a place to stay to lift the burden from his folks, he offered him a room in his apartment before asking him about being involved in the pizza shop's business. Hyemin suggested that Taeil take up a bigger role since the previous assistant manager spent more time travelling and felt that he couldn't be of much help outside of providing funds. Learning how to stock up on supplies wasn't the hardest part of working in the pizza shop, it was seeing the same kinds of food consistantly while trying not to get sick of it.

"We're alone now, Johnny." Taeil sat down at the counter next to the register, "Can we talk about how the shop is doing?"

According to the numbers he crunched (that were checked by his father), Johnny was told that the pizza shop was doing well but not the best. All of the businesses owned by the Suh family were thriving, but their idea of opening a pizza shop in Seoul seemed to be the riskiest and the least rewarding. Johnny wanted to keep the shop afloat and agreed to run it, but he couldn't help how people felt about pizza shops in Korea. 

"Business isn't bad enough to shut down, but I still don't wanna be the weak link in this whole arrangement." Johnny said, "My folks told me everything was fine, but that doesn't translate to what they really meant."

"They want the shop to do better?" Taeil asked.

"My family doesn't settle for doing just fine, they want good businesses for us to rely on down the road." Johnny said, "I haven't told Hyemin-noona or Changhyun-hyung this, but..."

"But...what?" Taeil sat up in his seat.

"Someone is gonna come visit to see how the shop is doing." Johnny sighed.

"I thought we passed the inspection already." Taeil was lost.

"We did well and got an A, but someone in my family is gonna come by during the weekend." Johnny replied, "It may be slow now, but they'll take over and have me work here as if I'm not part of the family if the visit goes badly."

"What about the team?" Taeil gulped.

"They'll either swap everyone else out or just put someone else in my place to run the shop." Johnny stared out the store front window.

Johnny was a typically optimistic and outgoing sort of guy, he was well-liked and known by the other business owners and folks that spent loads of time in Myungdong. Whether it was him shopping for supplies for the shop to make more food or buying himself personal items, people knew about the Suh family and knew their only son was the reason the shop did so well. Taeil respected how much respect Johnny had tied to his name and his reputation, but he knew he had a lot on his plate. The elder wasn't like his junior, he was lucky in ways he didn't realize until he got to know him better. 

Even if Johnny was younger, he didn't have it all that easy.

For starters, Johnny had to stop attending college to take over the pizza shop and to run it the way his family wanted it to be. Hiring outside help worked for some of the businesses, but the pizza shop was more of a social spot that needed a family touch compared to the rest. Taeil's family respected that he wanted to study whatever he chose and covered the funds for his undergraduate years, but Johnny just stopped going halfway into his second year. If not for the pizza shop, there was no telling what Johnny would do or what he would have dealt with; Taeil only had to worry about finding a job while his boss had to worry about a whole business he never asked to be a part of.

"I won't sugarcoat anything for you, but I will tell you this; I'll make sure that the visit goes well and that they don't give you hell." Taeil stood on his feet and held Johnny's arm, "Our team is awesome, you led us well and nobody can say anything bad!"

"That means a lot to me, but..." Johnny gently pried Taeil off of him, "I just have a lot to think about."

After that, it was just another dull day before the next few dragged by.

The weekend arrived and had the staff coming together to make sure they were ready for it, Taeil was on his p's and q's the whole time. Changhyun stayed in the kitchen to work on the food with the staff that worked when it got busy while Hyemin rung up customers and had help with the orders. Johnny, who preferred to be more involved, took a step back and watched through the first day and the next. 

"Hyung, I'm ready for the next set of orders!" A boy in a maroon cap showed up and took some papers before heading back outside.

"I'll move the food to help him load the car." Taeil stopped Johnny, "Stay put, you have to keep an eye out in case we have any slip-ups."

"Does he have gas money?" Johnny called out.

"You gave it to him before he started his shift." Taeil said while handing off the food to the delivery boy.

"Johnny, the phone!" Hyemin hollered.

When he watched Taeil send off the orders, Johnny walked back to the kitchen to get to the phone. On the other end wasn't an order, but a call from a friend from college. To his surprise (and relief), Johnny heard the voice of a junior he was close to. 

"Yeoboseyo?" Johnny moved aside so that he wouldn't be in the way. 

"Hyung, he picked up!" A group of guys cheered and made Johnny laugh.

"Kun, when did you come back?" Johnny asked, "Weren't you with your family?"

"I only stayed a little while after the last break we took before you told us you had to stop going to school, I wasn't staying there long." Kun replied, "Is this a bad time? I couldn't reach your personal number and Taeyong-hyung orders from here a lot, so-"

"My phone's still charging, so that's kind of my fault." Johnny twirled a pen between his fingers.

"Should I let you talk to him?" Kun asked another person on the other end of the call.

"Do it or he'll keep complaining about how pizza stole our friends!" Another voice hollered.

"Kim Dongyoung, you be quiet or I'll tell Ruby you're picking on me!" The weak threat Johnny heard made him smile harder than usual as he waited for someone to talk to him.

"Taeyong?" Johnny heard the other end of the call quiet down, "Yongie, pay attention to me~"

"I forgot we called him..." Taeyong whispered.

"Rude." Johnny pouted.

"Hi, Johnny~" Taeyong said.

"Hi, how have you guys been?" Johnny asked.

"Tired, we don't wanna look at another textbook. Doyoung drinks the most coffee out of all of the people in his major, Kun uses tissue for nosebleeds, Yuta broke down after forgetting how to say toothbrush in Japanese, Jaehyun's friends think he hates them-" Taeyong's list was cut short when someone stepped in to stop him.

"That's not what you tell people when they ask questions!" The guys laughed once Doyoung stopped Taeyong's ranting.

"I'm the only sane one here, Johnathan." Ten joined the others and took over the phone call, "We're the hope of this team despite the foreign swaggers taking some losses."

"Mark works for me, that's not a major loss." Johnny commented.

"We lost two good ones to capitalism." Ten pretended to choke up.

"Okay drama king, enough wasting Johnny's time with your fake reports." Doyoung stepped back in to take over the phone call, "We know you're busy and that you didn't forget about us, but we figured we would call so you could get a laugh or two in before you lose your mind."

"Sanity is overrated, Dons~" Yuta commented.

"How have I tolerated you for so many years..." Doyoung sighed.

"We'll let you go, Mark said today was one of the busier days and that we should swing by when it's super slow to check on you." Kun said.

"I'll text you guys later on so you know I'm not dead." Johnny remarked.

"He still has our numbers!" Ten hollered.

"Before I go, could you guys ask Jaehyun to message me?" Johnny asked.

"We will, John-ah." Yuta promised.

"Thanks." Johnny smiled and let go of a breath he had no idea had been in him, "Bye for now, guys?"

"Bye for now!" The guys hollered before the call ended.

🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕

The weekend of the inspection went by and led into a slow week full of days where not too many people showed up at first. Johnny wasn't too on edge or worried any longer, he had yet to hear any bad news from his family. As good as it was not to hear complaints, not knowing his own flaws made the pizza shop owner wonder what had to be worked on.

"It's been five days and yet no word on how the shop is doing?" Johnny saw Taeil come in with the mail and took it from him once he sat with him at a table near the register.

"I was actually thinking of calling my parents or at least contacting someone who would know, but my family mainly talks to each other about how our business are." Johnny sifted through pieces of mail before opening some pieces saying he had to pay the utility bills soon.

"Hello, boys." A woman with deep brown sunglasses and a denim dress showed up holding her wide-brimmed hat.

"H-Hi, I'm pizza and I make Moon Taeil!" The graduate said.

"Uh..." The woman looked between the pair.

"Hyung, what?" Johnny whispered.

"Oh, I'm Taeil! Yes, Moon Taeil...who makes pizza and embarrasses his dear friends." Taeil got up and excused himself, "I wish I could hide in the oven, oh god..."

"My sister would love to meet him, she'd practically adopt him on the spot." The woman giggled.

"Wait, sister...hold up." Johnny realized who the woman was, "H-Hyung, come meet my aunt!"

Johnny found out that his aunt ordered something during the weekend and made the inspection a casual trip, she partnered with the original person that was supposed to evaluate how the pizza shop was doing. From what the pair saw during their visit, Seo Yummy was doing well and didn't need too many changes. Other than a better delivery vehicle and new aprons and other pieces of equipment, the store was a popular spot and had better reviews than they knew of given the fact that people talked online.

"Youngho, I came here because what I wanted to ask of you isn't about the pizza shop. Seo Yummy is doing well," Johnny's aunt said, "but I know you wanted to do other things as well."

"I can't ditch the pizza shop, we have nobody to take my place." Johnny said.

"I have a dear friend who can take over, but only if you want to hand that power to them. If you love this shop and this business, then I won't persist." The shop got quiet as Johnny thought back to how much he learned and endured from the first day until now.

"Johnny...?" Taeil looked at the younger. 

"You came in to tell me you want me to hand over the shop to someone else because I only devote myself to working?" Johnny asked.

"Taeil was the first person I saw and he talked about how much effort you put into running this place despite still being so young compared to the rest of the family. When I saw you smiling while you were on the phone, I realized you do love this place." Johnny's aunt explained, "Even though you love the experience and you grew fond of it, that doesn't mean it's what you want for yourself."

"What else did I miss?" Johnny looked at Taeil.

"Your aunt thought you went for a lunch break, but I told her I asked our friends to call you to cheer you up since we don't spend time with them that much. Changhyun-hyung watched the store for you while I stayed with your aunt," Taeil said, "but we gave you a chance to catch a break since you usually don't take a lot of breaks."

"So, you don't think I'm bad at my job?" Johnny asked.

"You and Taeil make a great pair and we love how much effort you put in together," The pair couldn't tell if this was a good or bad conversation, "but I told your parents that you shouldn't have to make sacrifices just because we all did."

"You can still run this pizza place if you want, but it's more of a choice this time." Taeil realized what was going on, "Johnny, the evaluation went well!"

"Will my parents get mad if I hand it off to someone else?" Johnny asked.

"They want you to pick what you want to do rather than to do what you're told." The freedom Johnny gained from one weekend dawned on him as he grabbed Taeil's hand. 

"I uh, I don't know what to say." Johnny chuckled nervously.

"Call them when you get the chance to, okay?" The guys watched as Johnny's aunt got up and put her hat on. 

"Thank you for coming by." Taeil walked the older woman out before turning back to Johnny. 

"What should I do?" Johnny mumbled to himself.

Taeil and Johnny were at home after deciding to close the shop for a day or two, they sat together in comfortable silence in the living room of their apartment. While the former read articles on his phone, the latter looked at schedules for classes in a new semester. School wasn't for everybody and not everyone wanted to attend, but Johnny wanted to finish what he started in order to pursue the career he truly wanted to get involved with.

"You're not playing music or calling any of our friends, are you sick?" Taeil sat up and walked over to Johnny, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine, hyung." Johnny poked Taeil's side before sitting up to let him join him on the couch, "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

"I like having time away from the shop, we haven't had time to really just do nothing." Taeil said, "I might get too comfortable, though."

"Would you work there forever?" Johnny asked.

"I doubt it, I can't even live forever." Taeil remarked.

"That was kind of funny." Johnny chuckled.

"I want to get into a good internship, I don't want to regret not pursuing my career. The pizza shop is a wonderful spot and I'm thankful for the memories I made there," Taeil said, "but it feels more like a...starting point rather than a final point."

"Yeah, I don't hate being in charge despite not finishing school." Johnny agreed, "Speaking of which, I-"

"Was that the door?" Taeil asked.

"I'll get it." Johnny set his laptop down and went to see who it was.

As soon as the door opened, Johnny fell right over and smelled fresh laundry and a subtle hint of cologne. Just as the tallest of the pair in the apartment was ready to get up, another person latched onto him quietly. Taeil, who was amused, watched as the guys who missed Johnny piled onto him before recording his boss yet again rather than helping. The same friends who missed their energetic senior were all slowly pouring into his apartment.

"Kun, Taeyong, maybe you two should help him?" Taeil chuckled.

"It's rare to see you two at home," Ten remarked, "they had to make sure it was real."

"We're sorry for intruding, but someone promised we could see you two make pizza in person and we had time on our hands!" Yuta closed the door once Doyoung stepped in.

"Who said that?" Taeil and Johnny asked.

"Mark." Taeyong and Doyoung replied.

"Markie~" Yuta and Ten smiled.

"Yep, it was Mark." Kun nodded.

"He isn't here." Johnny said, "Where is Mark anyways?"

"His brother asked him to help clean at home since he covered for him when he got super busy." Ten replied.

"What about Jaehyun?" Taeil asked.

"He said he had to do something and that he would call Johnny-hyung later on." Doyoung replied, "I know him, he won't forget."

"We brought snacks and we brought a cake," Kun said, "we wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Taeil asked, "Didn't Taeyong's birthday pass?"

"It did, but we're not talking about that." Yuta said while pinching Johnny's face. 

"Did you tell him yet or are we spoiling the news?" Taeyong asked carefully.

"Tell me what?" Taeil asked.

"I'm going..." Johnny stopped himself and tickled Yuta to get him to let go, "I'm going back to school to finish my degree."

"Oh, I had a feeling already." Taeil shrugged.

"This is great!" Ten said, "Now, Johnny-hyung can come back and he can stop whining about seeing pizza everyday and-"

"Whine about pizza? Since when?" Taeil scoffed, "Johnny does the corniest things when he makes pizzas and not once have I seen him complain about it!"

"Like what?" Everyone asked.

"He pretends to be the salt guy when he puts cheese and whenever I'm not in the best mood, he asks if he should put more cheese." Taeil said, "Also, he's obsessed with-"

"Cilantro!" Taeyong's eyes lit up as he looked between the two roommates.

"I told you people like it!" Johnny pointed at Taeil.

"Can we just have some pizza?" Doyoung led Johnny to the kitchen.

"Wait, I have to help or one of the other guys will make a mess." Taeil got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"That only happened once and it wasn't our fault," Ten pouted, "Xuxi was the one who watched Hyuck nearly burn the kitchen down!"

"We don't talk about that day." Yuta said while covering Kun's ears.

Johnny and Taeil worked together to make a plain pizza, they decided not to make a Chicago styled pizza since they wanted something that would be done quicker. The elder of the two worked on the sauce while the younger showed his friends how to make the dough, he tossed it a few times once he was sure it was good to go. Between making each part and putting everything together, Taeyong helped clean along the way before sitting down again with Yuta. Once the pizza went into the oven, everyone helped clean up before talking about how school was going.

"I can't believe you're gonna have a psychology degree soon." Johnny said to Taeyong.

"My sister helped me figure out what I wanted and she said to be realistic, I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing therapists were at their job when I did my observation hours." Taeyong shrugged, "Art is fine, but I like studying minds more."

"How far did you get into your studies before you left, hyung?" Kun asked.

"I was halfway into my second year, so I only finished three semesters. If I go back when the new semester begins," Johnny took a while to reply before figuring out when he would graduate, "I would be done by the time Jaehyun is due to finish."

"I dunno, I think he might finish when we graduate." Ten commented.

"Aren't you pursuing a Master's degree?" Doyoung asked Ten.

"No, that would be him." Ten pointed to Taeyong, "Hyung said he wanted to finish his first four years, take a year off to travel and do artsy stuff, and come back refreshed to go back to hell."

"I..." Taeil wasn't sure what to say in response to Ten's explanation.

"Do you like your major?" Johnny asked Ten.

"I actually changed to become a fine arts major." Ten smiled.

"I'm sticking to studying to become a translator, but Ten seems happier now that he's more certain." Kun added.

"You guys went in saying you would pursue certain things yet changed your minds," Taeil said, "how did you do it?"

"It isn't easy to change your mind or to even try to, but it's harder to do something you don't love than it is to pursue what you do." Taeyong replied.

"They..." Johnny wiped fake tears away, "they grow up so fast."

"You can't call Ten dramatic anymore, hyung." Doyoung chuckled.

Taeil and Johnny served up fresh pizza once it was ready and asked their friends to come sit with them in the living room to eat. While they ate together, the pair talked about how they wanted to do what they kept putting off and learned a lot about what they didn't tell each other. By the time the pizza had cleared, Taeil felt as if he saw Johnny in a new light. For someone so silly and full of limitless energy, the Chicago native was more complex than anybody could tell.

"I saw a box in the fridge." Taeil said, "Did you guys bring something?"

"Yeah," Yuta nodded, "it's a cake for later."

"What kind of cake?" Johnny asked.

"...cheesecake." Taeil sighed before laughing alongside his friends.


End file.
